Self Updating Summary of the Lupin Family History by Theia Lupin
by Mary D. Black2000
Summary: The origins of the Lupin Family


**This is the backstory of the Lupin Family, I'm planning of using it in a story I am planning. But if I never get around actually writing it, at least I have this.**

The Noble house of Lippencott was acknowledged as a pure blood family at the end of the 19th Century.

Before that the founder John Lippincott was born as the only son of a Viscount during King Henry's reign, he was a Magbob and was said to be a seer. Thanks to his skills in divination and unnatural control of his magic he was able to survive past infancy.

On his 11th birthday he went to Hogwarts, his parents had died 2 years before that making him the Viscount of Lippincott and with his magic he was able to trick everyone into believing that he was sick and send to a relative house to get better, all the while leaving a heavily charmed goblin in charge of his holdings and family sit.

It is unknown in which house he was sorted, but he was a very talented wizard. Just after he graduated, he got married to Lady Pleione Black and as a dowry he got a copy of all the books in their library, the braid price left him near bankrupt but thanks to his magic and some confundus spells John was able to rebuild his fortune in 10 years, unfortunately for him his Seer abilities had disappeared after that.

John and Pleione had 1 son and 3 daughters.

Atlas, Maia, Merope and Asterope.

Atlas died of dragon pox and the twins Merope and Asterope were killed by Muggles when they were caught using magic.

To protect their remaining daughter John and Pleione burned their mansion with everyone inside it and fled to Scotland.

They taught being closer to Hogwarts would keep them save, but Scotland was worse with the active persecution of their people by the Catholic Church and in 2 years time they lost Maia too.

In their grieve they returned to their family seat in Devon, there they raised wards so that only someone of their blood cool enter or even know it was there. They lived in total isolation for 30 more years when they were blessed with another son.

His name was Romulus, he grew up to become a Master in Transfiguration just like his mother and taking inspiration on his animagus form he changed his family name to Lupin.

Lippencott Manor was renamed as the Wolf's den, it was said he loved the burned ruins of his family home, but when he got married to a French witch he had to move out because the wards his parents put didn't allow anyone but their family to live there.

In theory they are still a noble house, as they appear in the muggle registry as it. But no one lives or takes care of the family seat anymore, to this day Lippencott is a remote area in the muggle world and is acknowledged as a cursed land by the locals in Devon.

Another notable character of the Lupin family was Romulus' only grandchild Tarpeia who married an Aztec priestess named Quetzalli. This foreign witch was very powerful, and even brought with her some obscure knowledge on rituals and blood magic that they passed on to their descendants. They were the first same sex married couple to conceive by blood magic.

Their descendants patented this method and made quiet a fortune, unfortunately after the banning of certain blood magics this fertility ritual became heavily regulated by the ministry until it was finally banned in 1962 by Nobby Leach. Who claimed it as a dark and unnatural way of conception that was invented by foreign barbarians. Fortunately the ban was overturned by Eugenia Jenkins, although it was still heavily regulated and the royalties that the Lupin family receives is much less than what was originally agreed upon. But the ritual is something that belongs to them so the Ministry can't regulate the family's use of it.

Most of the gold was lost by Logan Lupin's divorce with Robertus Rosier, their son Lyall being given to Logan and their daughter Druella to Robertus. A blood ritual was used to separate their blood lines for good and disinherit the children from the other father's family. Robertus was given a big compensation for being of the sacred twenty-eight and having birthed Logan a son.

Lyall married Hope Howell, ending the pure blood legacy of the Lupin family.


End file.
